Turnabout
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: In which Kyouya is a tease, much to Tamaki’s chagrin. But two can play a game, can’t they? TamakiKyouya, with creative uses of phallic objects.


**Turnabout**

**Characters/Pairings: **Tamaki/Kyouya  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Words:** 850  
**Summary: **In which Kyouya is a tease, much to Tamaki's chagrin. But two can play a game, can't they? For splinteredfate's (LJ) request.

Ohtori Kyouya likes games. This should come to no surprise to anyone who knows him beyond acquaintanceship.

He particularly likes games where one has to take a gamble. Poker, for example. Tamaki has always said that he has a perfect poker face.

Perhaps this is why he is doing this.

They, meaning the Host Club, are spending part of their summer vacation at the beach. This time, it is one of the Ohtori private beaches instead of Nekozawa-senpai's, but everything else remains the same, even the customers.

The prospect of reliving the whole beach experience again, and perhaps _without_ the interesting happenings of the previous time, bores Kyouya so much that he decides to try something new to liven up the situation.

He clicks his pen shut, leaning back against the beach chair as he watches Tamaki with a half-smirk on his lips. Unwrapping the cold popsicle in his hand, he catches Tamaki's eyes and widens his smirk.

Kyouya slips the popsicle into his mouth, relishing in the cold ice against the heat of his mouth. He slips it out of his mouth and licks it along his length before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it noiselessly, feeling Tamaki's eyes on him all the while. He closes his eyes, eyelashes fluttering, and draws more of the popsicle into his mouth and sucks industriously.

He distinctly hears a few customers scream. Some of the girls faint, and there is even several with severe nosebleeds. He smiles.

He opens his eyes to a slit and meets Tamaki's eyes. Half the beach is watching him, but they do not matter, not right now. Tamaki's jaw is slack and his mouth is hanging open, but his eyes have darkened considerably, and Kyouya smiles inwardly at the lust he sees in there.

He finishes the popsicle, watching Tamaki's eyes as Tamaki watches his mouth, and he has to hide a grin at the increasing lust he sees. In his peripheral vision, he can spot Hikaru and Kaoru gaping at him and Haruhi is staring, but he pretends not to see them, choosing to focus on Tamaki.

Licking his lips slowly, he raises an eyebrow at Tamaki.

'_Why are you staring at me?_' he asks silently with his eyes, looking as genuinely curious as he can.

Tamaki simply gapes at him.

Kyouya laughs, turning his back to Tamaki and the crowd as he walks back to the mansion. He can feel Tamaki's eyes on his back, still staring at him, but he is not so bored any more, and he requires his laptop with him. It was a mistake to not bring it outside, but it doesn't really matter.

He has no intention to following up on that teasing, after all. And he doubts that Tamaki has any goal of that either.

--

Well. It appears that he is wrong for one of the few times of his life.

He steps back as Tamaki steps forward, wincing as hands slam into the wall beside him, effectively trapping him.

"It isn't nice to tease like that, Kyouya," Tamaki says, sultry and almost pleasant. It is a darker version than the ones he usually uses on the customers.

Kyouya shivers, but he doesn't look away from Tamaki's eyes, "Oh?"

"Yes," Tamaki smiles, baring his teeth. "It's is not very _polite_ to tease your boyfriend like that, Kyouya-kun," he presses in closer, until his chest is against Kyouya's own, and Kyouya can feel the hard abdominal muscles. He uses his slight height advantage to the fullest, until Kyouya feels as if Tamaki is so much taller than he is, and that the difference is more than two centimetres.

"I have never thought you to be one for etiquette, Tamaki," Kyouya says, looking upwards with a smirk.

Leaning down until his mouth is level with Kyouya's ear, Tamaki whispers, "This is basic courtesy, okaa-san."

Kyouya raises his eyebrows, both at the same time, "I see…then I guess that you are rude as well, no? Teasing like this…" he trails off.

Tamaki kisses him, hard and ungentle, sucking at his bottom lip. Kyouya gasps and feels Tamaki's tongue entering his mouth, exploring every family nook and cranny. He wraps his arms around Tamaki's neck and kisses back, tongues tangling. Shivers dance down his spine, and he holds back a groan.

Tamaki pulls away.

Kyouya blinks, staring, arms limp, as Tamaki ducked down from his embrace. He winks, a rather familiar mischievous smile on his lips as he bends down, pressing a finger to Kyouya's lips.

"Turnabout's fair play," he says, smirking almost uncharacteristically, and walks away.

Kyouya stares after him, still panting, still gasping. His lips twitch upwards involuntarily, and he laughs to himself, chuckles echoing throughout the empty room.

'_Turnabout's fair play indeed,_' he thinks, half-amused and half-frustrated. '_This is a draw, currently, but do realise this: I _will_ win._"

After all, he has no doubts that Tamaki will be looking for him later that night. He has more self-control than Tamaki will ever have.

But that just makes this game even more fun, doesn't it?

_End_


End file.
